Dark Dimension
by Skoltes
Summary: It is said that different realities or dimensions exist, but what if the survival of one of these realities depended on somebody from a different one?


Dark Dimension   
  
Authors Note: Hello all, Thanks for reading my story, the first one that I write in Fan   
Fiction. I hope that you enjoy it. Please review it and tell me how am I doing. Thanks.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, which is own by its respective parties.   
  
Chapter 1   
  
It was once said that while you sleep your dreams will bring you happiness, that images   
from your past and future will come to you and you'll know true peace, but this is not always   
true, and one individual knows this very well.For that individual every night was the same.   
The dream started with a peaceful field of flowers by the sea, a place where birds were free,   
where pain doesn't exist. Suddenly without notice the earth was ripped in two and everything   
was changed. The field of flowers had become a desert, a place that was the principal   
reminder of a memory, one that it always came back at the end of the dream, one that ended   
always with a scream, and tonight it was no different.   
  
With these thoughts a figure kept walking in the darkness of the night, one whose   
identity was concealed in the mystery of the hood that covered the face. Was it a woman or a   
man? Hard to tell. The only thing that seemed to be certain was the objective of the figure,   
which seemed to be an abandoned lab, but these days nobody could be sure of anything.   
  
Very slowly the figure approached the building and headed towards the door, a locked   
door, one that was soon opened with incredible skill. Finally the room was one step ahead.The   
room was something else, old equipment laid in pieces around the place, and some technology   
that wasn't easy to understand was scattered across the room also, but this didn't seem to be   
what the stranger was looking for, and with quick steps the next door was approached and the   
next room was entered, but the moment that the door was crossed the doors closed behind and   
four men surrounded the stranger.   
  
  
-"Well, well, well. Look at this boys, somebody seems to think that it is polite to enter   
into a man's house"   
  
  
- "You tell him boss"   
  
  
- "Quiet!"   
  
  
At this moment the mysterious individual removed the hood with a swift movement,   
revealing a long fiery red headed.   
  
  
-"My, my, boys. You better start to play nice or I'll have to teach you how to act in front   
of a lady"   
  
  
- "Ha, you a lady? There are no ladies anymore, but I'll be glad to help you feel more comfortable. Right boys?"   
  
Slowly the men started to approach the woman, but she didn't seem to look afraid.   
In one move she attacked the man closer to her. One hit and one round kick was all she needed   
to take care of the first one. One man attacked her with a knife, while the other used a   
strange chain, which seemed to be stronger than any possible metal. Seeing this the woman   
dodge the knife and grabbed the man's hand, using then his own force she sent him towards   
the man with the chain. Finally the leader decided to act. He produced a weapon and aimed   
straight towards her.   
  
  
- "You have caused too many troubles. Say hello to your maker"   
  
  
He fired and was able to hit her in the shoulder. In a desperate move she grabbed the   
strange chain and tried to hit the weapon. Luckily for her she was successful and now she   
had the weapon. She fired and wounded the leader.   
  
  
- "You... cough, cough... who are you?"   
  
  
- "Nobody important. By the way, thanks for the new weapon, I love this technology you know"   
  
  
She finally continue her search and found what she was looking for, a strange cylindrical container that had a   
radioactive warning label.   
  
  
- "I hope what that crazy man said is true or I'm going to hunt him down", said the woman.   
  
  
With her new possession she started to head back home, she had big ideas for that   
thing, whatever it was, but if the professor said it would help her to get to him then she   
would bring it to him.   
  
  
Meanwhile in the place the woman was talking about a frantic man was working in a   
machine, trying to make it work, for it was their only hope for survival. He started to think   
of the old times, before all of this happened. The times when he was young and full of energy   
and he believed he could end all this madness with his mind. How mistaken he was,he wasn't   
the one who could do it, and the only person who could do it was gone...   
  
  
-"I'm back", said a voice. He turned around and saw a woman with a fiery red hair, her   
friend.   
  
  
-"Hi... oh my god! What happened to you?"   
  
  
-"Nothing, just a bunch of guys who wanted to know me better. They changed their minds   
after I had a discussion with them"   
  
  
- "I see. Do you have it?" said the man ignoring her comment.   
  
  
- "Of course. I hope that it really works, he is the only one who can tell us you know"   
  
  
- "I know. He is probably going to know you..."   
  
  
- "Don't say that name. She died the day I lost him"   
  
  
- "Sigh. Ok. Give me the container and go. Come back in two hours, it should be working by   
then"   
  
  
- "It better be, Professor Slate", said the woman with a look that was less than friendly.   
  
  
Slowly she started to walk away, leaving a man wondering what happened to the friend   
that he used to know, but he knew that there was only one answer to that question, and that   
answer was in another plane, and he would be the one to make sure that they could find it.   
With that he started to work on the machine once again. 


End file.
